


Crystal Pool

by ImperfectSilence



Series: Naughty Pokemon Filth [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Double Penetration, F/F, Other, Pokephilia, Slice of Life, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperfectSilence/pseuds/ImperfectSilence
Summary: Erin had been contracted to deliver a package to a trainer in the mountains between two towns. Where in the mountains, no one knew. But the money was good, and she was confident she could handle whatever happened. But no amount of preparation can prepare you for the mountain breaking apart.
Series: Naughty Pokemon Filth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987093
Kudos: 13





	1. Orienteering

**Author's Note:**

> Another pokemon ficlet that is definitely not for polite company. Enjoy?

“Now I know why so many trainers try and have a pokemon learn cut.” Erin growls as she crawls under yet another fallen tree. The forest is thick and full of undergrowth, making progress slow. Worse are the creepers- not men who made her uncomfortable, but thorny vines. It what her mother always called them, and aside from a few misunderstandings, most people understood what she meant. Not that she was near anybody- since leaving the city there had been few people on the remote paths. Then, once she broke off the somewhat cleared trail, there was no one at all for days. Well, she had heard that crazy hiker riding his steelix, but they passed her by without noticing. She didn’t exactly see them either, but a steelix left a pretty distinguishable trail as it crawled over the land.

Erin had seen Pokémon, plenty of them. But luckily, she knew her way around them. So long as she didn’t start anything with them, they were largely content to leave her alone. Some came up real close to get a look at her or a sniff, but most ambled on unconcerned. She’d seen flocks of pidgey and spearow, a pair of teddiursa cubs which made her double time it to avoid the Ursaring. A few machop and Geodude, the remains of an onix cave- and of course the bug Pokémon. Spinerak and ariados, a few weedle or wurmple. This was the wilds after all.

Climbing the mountain was hard work, no matter if she stumbled on a stantler trail or not. Cold in the mornings, but by mid morning the sun would burn off the mist and the temperature would start climbing. Erin forgot to pack a change of clothes, just her jacket and the one’s she had on. Her bag was quite light- some food and camping supplies, her pokedex, and of course the package.

The package was why she was out here- it was sent for a trainer who lived in the city over the mountain. But it somehow ended up in halfdam town, and she volunteered to take it to where it belonged. Of course, that’s when word came that he’d vanished into the wilderness between the town and city, so here she was, traipsing through the mountain searching for a single man.

But she couldn’t complain too much- the mountain was gorgeous. Sunsets to die for, clean open air, plenty of berries along the trails if you knew where to look. And so far the weather had been nice. A storm would change her tune real quick, but there hadn’t been any forecasted. She crested another ridge and had to gasp at the sight spread before her- it was beautiful. The valley was green as far as the eye could see, a waterfall pouring out of the cliff not far from her to crash far down in the valley below. The sun was at just the right angle to see everything without shadows, and she was quick to grab a photo on her pokedex.

Eating a quick lunch of the berries she’d picked on her way up to the ridge, Erin laid back and dozed against a rock. A little afternoon nap wouldn’t hurt anything, would it?

Erin woke with a start, sensing something was wrong. It was late afternoon, the shadows long and the sky orange behind her. She couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary, didn’t notice anything out of place in her bag. She looked around, not seeing any Pokémon or people. Deciding it was nothing, Erin took a few steps and started along the ridge, aiming to climb down into the valley closer to the waterfall. Darkness grew as the sun went down, but Erin didn’t slow. She had to make up time, having wasted a large chunk of the day napping. Blinking her eyes to try and see the rocks in front of her, as the moon hadn’t quite risen yet, Erin went slow. She knew how dangerous it was to try and keep going in the dark, but she was being very careful. Slowly the ridge fell off as the rock rose between her and the peak. It was a lip on the cliff, and she knew on the other side she’d find the waterfall. Thinking she was safe now, in no danger of falling off the edge and crashing hundreds of feet below, Erin started walking a bit faster. Easing around a boulder to see a crack in the lip and the valley below, Erin paused and realized what had woken her up- the noise of Pokémon, the cries and grunts and roars- it was silent. Everything was quiet, and not in a sleeping way. In the dim light of the barely rising moon, Erin didn’t see so much as a single zubat. And even if she couldn’t see that well, this far out she should see at least a few. This was prime territory for zubat, cliffs and lush forest and-

The rock under her shook and cracked, and Erin jumped back, desperately clinging to the boulder she had just cursed. Hanging on for dear life as half of the ridge slid and crashed down on the valley below, Erin watched as trees were crushed, massive slabs of stone and soil pouring down like a nasty river, covering much of the valley in brown and grey. As the rumbling slowed and subsided, she gingerly picked her way back to more solid ground. Shaking and keyed up, Erin made camp where she was and went to bed. She knew better than to navigate an unstable ridge in the dark. As she laid to sleep, she prayed the trainer she was trying to find wasn’t in the valley below.

The next morning, Erin surveyed the damage, taking notes and pictures in her pokedex. No doubt the rangers or someone would come by the review the changed landscape, but her notes should help them to know what happened and what changed. The biggest change was the waterfall- it wasn’t there anymore. The rock under it had shattered and shifted, filling in the empty space. There was now an unsightly, but gentler rise of dirt and rock that had a river winding down it. Erin was even more careful as she climbed and trekked across the new landscape, wary of any shifts, but the little ones she did trigger did little more than dirty her. One close call with a rock that would have pinned her, but Erin was a spry girl and rolled out of the way, clawing up the dirt to get out of the sinkhole. Finally she made it to the banks of the river and stopped for the night. She had no berries, anything growing had to have been buried by the landslide. But one night going hungry would kill her, she reasoned, and so she slept.

The third morning she worked down the new riverbank, starting to see pokemon again. A pidgeotto flew overhead, and later a fearrow. A few geodudes climbing back up the mountain side. A trio of diglets playing tag in the new loam. Around midday it started to rain. Life was recovering from the disaster. Erin may have been distracted by watching the Pokémon, as her foot slipped on a rock and she pitched to the side. She crashed onto a boulder and slid on the mud, desperately grabbing at the rock to hold on and not be sucked into the pool of inky dark that had water running down it. But, fingers unable to find purchase, Erin slid into the dark.

The water was cold, and she started shivering immediately, even as she slid across rock. The stream of water carried her with it in a rushing fury, across and under rocks, around massive boulders. It dropped and crashed back together a few times, spilling from one rock to the next. Erin was not ashamed to be screaming, flying through the tunnel faster than she had ever been on her bike, unable to see anything at all. Her screams echoed through the tunnel, but no one heard them over the pounding and pouring rain. Sloshing back and forth in the narrow channels, being thrown over boulders and crashing back into deep sections of surf, Erin felt brusied and exhausted by the time the current slowed. She was gasping for breath, having couched up water for what felt like forever, struggling to stay afloat under the deluge. She still couldn’t touch the bottom, couldn’t see where she was going. It was pitch black, but she could feel that she was drifting along. Floating and trying to recover as best she could, Erin leaned back. Slowly the darkness grew less consuming as it got lighter, but so too did the noise pick up. It started quiet, but grew louder as she drifted closer and it got brighter. Erin rounded the final bend and scrambled to swim back, but the current was too strong. Almost unable to think the roar was so loud, Erin was sucked over the edge and helplessly fell from the waterfall into the pool below.


	2. Unexpected Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the fall and the introduction of a stranger

Erin awoke coughing up water, desperately trying to clear her lungs. She rolled over on the dirt and puked out water and bile, her stomach having nothing else to offer. Gasping and crying, Erin dragged herself the rest of the way out of the water and curled up on the ground. Exhausted she cried in relief of surviving, or pain, of loss and alone. Too much for her to handle, she shivered and eventually fell asleep again.

When she next awoke, Erin hurt. Every muscle was sore, every bone ached from slamming against the rocks, and her head was splitting she was so thirsty. Crawling to the pool of water, Erin leaned down and drank, uncaring of how sick it could make her. The water was clear and cool, tasting nothing of pollutants or runoff. It was the best water she had ever tasted, gulping down mouthful after mouthful. Sitting back up and wiping her mouth with her arm, Erin looked around. Other than her front where the water spilled out of her mouth, she was dry. She was kneeling on a dirt beach, not uncomfortable. There were trees standing around the pool of water, and light streamed down from high above. But, beyond the trees was rock. There was probably about 30 feet of space between the pool and the wall of rock, full of trees and berry bushes, but that was all. Turning back around, Erin saw her backpack drifting in the center of the pool of water. She waded out to grab it, noticing that the pool sloped down gently, only deep under the waterfall. She dragged her bag back to shore and shook it out, trying to figure out what she still had. On the dirt she lined up her pokedex, which was wet but still intact and working, the tarp of her tent, which was torn, but mostly intact. Two stakes and her rope to hag the tarp, her jacket, and her lighter. No multitool or package for the trainer. They must have been in the outer pocket, which she noted the zipper busted on. Knowing that someone would come looking eventually for her, Erin busies herself setting up a shelter as best she can. She hangs the tarp from a tree branch and stakes the corners down, using her rope to hold the tarp mostly in a lee, so that hopefully any rain won’t get her wet while she sleeps. She drags some rocks over and digs out a small fire pit. A fire will be a great comfort if she’s here too long. Lastly she gathers a small supply of berries, piling them in the corner of her lean to. Everything situated, Erin finds herself with nothing to do. She lays down under the tarp and snacks on berries, having no problem with resting her tired muscles.

The next morning, Erin washes her face and takes in her reflection. She head came out great, with no apparent injuries. The rest of her, as she twists to look, did not turn out so well. She’s missing a shoe, and has a nasty scratch going from her sock all the way up to her shorts. Her shirt is torn in three places, and she’s bloody under each of them. She pulls it off to examine and notes the red grooves- parallel and ragged. They cover her right ribs, from the curve under her armpit to the edge of the cage. Thankfully none seem broken, just bruised. Bruising she has everywhere, blue and black and purpling and yellow splotches all over her legs and arms and everywhere else. Erin is at first dismayed at the damage, but realizes that she’s alive and that’s amazing. So she parties that night with a fire and berries, gorging herself and trying to be joyous. It’s hard when it’s just her, but Erin does her best.

The morning after, Erin wakes up again with her head pounding and drinks from the pool of water. Wiping her face again, Erin catches a whiff of her musk. She smells like sweat and wild and ugh. So, bath time. She strips off her clothes with some trepidation, nervous about being exposed without walls or locks, but knows that no one is nearby. Erin slowly wades out into the pool of water, gasping at the cold, but adjusting to it quickly. Halfway to the waterfall, the water is at her waist, but the floor drops off quickly from then on, and she’s treading water under the waterfall. So no shower for her, and she swims back toward the shore. Resigned to washing in the shallows, Erin stands and wades closer when something brushes against the back of her legs and she falls into the water shocked. Sputtering as she sits up and wraps an arms around her breasts, Erin looks around wildly.

“Zel.” The Pokémon chirps, swimming around her curiously. It’s small and furry, brown with blue stripes other than the yellow ring of puffed up skin holding it afloat.

“Buizel?” It questions, circling her again, paws paddling to pull it along the pool to examine her.

“Bui, Bui. Zel.” It remarks, diving under the water and leaving Erin alone. She scampers back to her camp, thoughts of washing off gone as she pulls on some clothes and punches into her pokedex.

“A Buizel! Of course!” She says, reading the entry on her device. They’re small aquatic pokemon, mischievous but not harmful. Recoded attacks from a buizel are extremely rare, the vast majority of reports showing them saving people from harm rather than hurting them. Apparently they play little lifeguards, and are kind to people. Erin relaxes now that she knows what she’s sharing her clearing with. A buizel is no danger. Company may even be nice, she decides.


	3. Chapter 3

The days pass and she slowly gets used to the little weasel rolling around in the pool. No rescue comes, and Erin paces herself on the berry bushes, planting some and watering them diligently. Berry bushes grow super fast, and soon she’s transformed the clearing into a mini orchard of berry trees. With nothing to do, Erin plays with the buizel. She pulls the lining from her backpack and manages to inflate it some. They toss the ball back and forth, batting it back and forth in the after or out, though the buizel is cautious on land. It’s quick to return to the pool, and soon Erin stops trying to play with it on land.

The days blend together, wake up, play with buizel, eat lunch together, play some more, at dinner, sleep. There is one thing that draws the buizel out of the water, and that’s the campfire. It’s very hesitant the first time she sees it, but after a night or two of cautiously sitting on the edge of the firelight it starts wandering closer. It takes a week before the buizel is comfortable by the fire, letting Erin stroke it’s fur before they turn in. Buizel always sleeps in the pool, diving underwater every night. Erin has never tired to follow it, knowing that invading a Pokémon’s home is one of the surefire ways to get bit, and she doesn’t want to upset her only friend out here.

The weeks pass, and Erin’s completely used to the buizel. She gave up wearing her shirt last week when it tore completely, shredding into two. She wades into the pool, toes gripping the slick rocks with practiced ease, ball held in her hands.

“Buizel?” she calls, tossing the ball from one hand to the other. “Buizel?” Erin looks around, but the pokemon is nowhere to be found. Worries, she steps deeper into the water, the cool waters coming up to her chest.

“Buizel?” With still nothing, Erin dives in and swims down, worry overriding her respect for Buizel’s privacy. About half way there, something dives between her legs, soft fur ticking between her thighs. Erin shoots back to the surface, shaking water from her hair. She looks, but Buizel is nowhere to be seen. She’s treading water, bobbing on the pool of water, the waterfall giving off a fine mist in the morning. Erin swims back a little, just enough that her toes tough the bottom when buizel swims past her again, this time across her abs, fur ticking once again.

“Buizel?” she laughs, trying to figure out the little Pokémon’s game. A paw pushes at her back and unclip her bra, and Erin grabs onto the front to hold it on, “Buizel, I need that.” She laughs. But it grabs the end of the fabric in its teeth and drags it out of her grasp, leaving it floating on the other side of the pool.

“Buizel?” Erin asks, the humor fading from her voice as she looks around. “Buizel, what going on?”

“Zel.” It says, popping up right in front of her slowly to not splash her.

“Buizel?” she asks, staring into it’s eyes.

“Bui.” It says, eyes telling her to trust it. Erin slowly lowers her arm from where it was hiding her boobs and lets them float out.

“Okay.” She says slowly.

“Bui!” It chirps excitedly, rubbing it’s head on her naked chest. Erin flushes deeper, trying to not focus on the wonderful feeling of its soft but stiff fur rubbing along the sensitive flesh.

“Zel.” It smirks, drawing back to put its small paws on her floating breasts. It swirls its tail and pushes into Erin, rubbing it’s paws over her hardening nipples.

“You little minx.” Erin says, unable to fight the smile. She takes a breath and dives, opening her eyes to chase the little Pokémon. The water is crystal clear and she lunges for the Pokémon, but its’ too quick for her. Buizel circles around and tucks itself between her legs, little paws fighting to undo her belt. Before she can grab it the buizel swims off. Erin, out of air, surfaces, and feels the little creature attack her belt again. Laughing, she waves it off and unhooks the belt for it, letting the ends drift. Small paws tug on her shorts, pulling them off her hips to sink to the bottom. Before she loses them forever, Erin dives and balls them up, tossing them to the shore. Buizel takes the advantage to bite through the side of her panties, the fabric sliding down her leg as it loses tension. Realizing that buizel isn’t patient enough to let them simply slide, she readies herself to snag the pokemon when they go after them. Sure enough, buizel rockets under the water to snag the floating end of the fabric, and Erin ambushes it perfectly. She gets hands on either side of it and pulls it close to her, cuddling it close to her. One hand holding it close, Erin lets the other wander, watching buizel’s face. As her thumb strokes along a pair of upraised nubs, and then her fingers find a familiar feeling, if smaller slit, the buizel blushes.

“You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.” Erin tells her a she strokes the nipples and pays with the buizel’s lips with her fingers.

“Buiii.” It sighs, relaxing in her arms as Erin strokes it. She can feel the nubs hardening and swelling under her hand, can feel the lips move more than before, grow pliable as they swell. Erin almost has enough room to slip a finger inside of Buizel when the Pokémon licks Erin’s breast and dives back underwater as she starts. Erin finds that holding onto a wet buizel is like trying to carry water with your fingers as it slips through her hands time and time again, rubbing along her thighs and back, paws pressing against the apex of her thighs, gently scratching her boobs.


End file.
